


Путь на восток

by fandom_bagginshield_2019



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_bagginshield_2019/pseuds/fandom_bagginshield_2019
Summary: Продолжение приключений Торина и Ко в условном Средневековье.Сиквел к работе"Доброе предзнаменование".





	Путь на восток

Горы все время висели над горизонтом, кажется, вовсе не касаясь земли. Буро-серые, со сглаженными вершинами и редкими пятнами неуверенной зелени, они совсем не были похожи на те горы, к которым Торин привык. Они не приближались и не удалялись, а словно плыли сбоку, будто молчаливые недобрые стражи их маленького каравана.

Шел вечер второго дня пути от Акры, и Торин начинал не на шутку бояться, что они собьются с дороги и будут вечно брести среди камней и колючек, увязая в песке и изнывая от жары. Помнится, когда он приехал к отцу Олорину, то сердился, что им пришлось ожидать в монастырском дворе на солнцепеке. Сейчас тот клуатр показался бы ему — всем им — желанным, уютным и тенистым пристанищем. Вероятно, тут стоило бы мысленно воззвать к Господу, прося его о милости в виде облачка на мутно-голубом небе, или хотя бы о ниспослании терпения и смирения, которые помогли бы путникам быстрее дойти до цели и присоединиться к другим, сражающимся во имя Его.

Ничего этого Торин не сделал, только стянул задубевшую от пота рукавицу, обшитую кольчужными кольцами, и вытер ладонью лицо. Голова в подшлемнике потела немилосердно, но он не позволял своим людям снимать брони и, разумеется, сам подавал им пример.

Акра потрясла их не только влажной духотой, от которой мгновенно промокали подкольчужники и норовили заржаветь кольчуги, но и незнакомым шумом, густым духом, сплетающимся из тухнувшей на солнце рыбы в порту, благовоний, нечистот, жарящегося на углях мяса в многочисленных харчевнях и медовой сладости, исходящей от огромных чанов, в которых в кипящем масле готовилось какое-то местное лакомство.

Наместник Ордена в Палестине немного походил на Гэндальфа ростом и худобой, а черт лица было не разглядеть, поскольку отец Алатар повязывал под глазами платок, как делали местные всадники, спасаясь от тонкой кисеи песчаной пыли, висевшей в воздухе. Он оглядел парадный строй немилосердно потевшей Ториновой дружины и, казалось, остался не слишком доволен. Посоветовал отправиться на рынок и там нанять несколько повозок, а также проводника из местных: верных людей у Ордена не хватает, да и нужна ли охрана столь доблестным воинам?.. Во всей его манере Торину из Уэльса чудилась многозначительная усмешка, но он только крепче сжимал черен меча и молчал. Слишком далеко они были от дома, чтобы начинать требовать к себе подобающего отношения. Дружине досталось небрежное благословение и напутствие оказаться достойными сражающихся под белоснежным орденским флагом, отчего Балин громко и весело хмыкнул. Переночевать хотя бы в орденском дворе им не предложили — да что там, даже воды не поднесли. Глазастый Ори углядел в стене фонтан, и они все умыли лица и напились из него, когда аудиенция наконец закончилась.

— Они тут все сплошь карлики? — ворчал Двалин, согнувшись едва не вдвое и подставляя татуированный череп под тепловатые капли. — Еще ниже бы сделали, чтобы совсем уж в ноги кланяться.

Торин подумал, что это, вероятно, вовсе никакой не фонтан, а поилка для лошадей и мулов, но говорить об этом не стал. Он только что заметил, что Бильбо с ними нет.

Во время путешествия к гавани и плавания бастард Гэндальфа показал себя не слишком утомительным спутником. Он без устали мерил босыми ногами дороги, а вечерами на корабле развлекал и дружину, и всю команду побасенками, ни разу притом не повторившись.

А теперь исчез.

Торин поудобнее перехватил меч и молча пошел к распахнутым воротам, прилаживая на голову снятый из вежливости шлем. За коваными створами водоворотом бурлила чуждая жизнь, и в ней предстояло Гэндальфова сынка каким-то образом найти. А найдя, задать такую трепку, чтобы растяпа немедля вернулся на тот самый корабль, что принес их сюда. А вернувшись, сидел бы в трюме до самого Лунского залива и не смел бы и носа… Впрочем, Торин не успел распалить себя этими мыслями: Бильбо сидел снаружи у ворот, на местный манер обернув лицо тонким платком и даже переодевшись в весьма убедительное подобие хламиды. Сидел и рассматривал какую-то бумажку, разложенную прямо на заплеванных камнях. Рядом валялось несколько монет — не иначе, мимо проходил кто-то набожный и решил подать просящему милостыни у ворот одного из самых могущественных Орденов.

— Ты!.. — задохнулся Торин и машинально схватился за меч.

— Отец Олорин не советовал мне встречаться со здешним наместником, — ответил на невысказанную угрозу Бильбо своим обычным тоном, в котором удивительно соединялись дерзость и спокойствие. — Я счел необходимым прислушаться к его советам, они меня еще никогда не подводили. А еще он говорил, что, пока вы будете беседовать с почтенным отцом Алатором, мне было бы недурно забрести в местную харчевню из тех, что попроще, да выпить пару кружек вина с кем-нибудь разговорчивым. — Тут Бильбо икнул и виновато прикрыл рот ладонью. — Ну и гадость они тут пьют, а уж таким полыхающим огнем закусывают, что впору светильники заправлять.

Торин быстро обернулся, а потом подхватил Бильбо под мышки и почти потащил вниз по улице, не разбирая дороги. Его люди, ни слова не говоря, окружили их, так что спешащим прохожим пришлось вжиматься в стены, суля невежественным чужакам всяческие кары. К счастью, никто из них местного наречия не понимал, да и информация, которую наверняка раздобыл Бильбо, была куда важнее сведения счетов с чернью.

Торин уже успел убедиться, что монастырский послушник, напоминавший лицом и повадками бакалейщика, был вовсе не глуп. От того, как он чистил меч — да что там чистил, просто брался за него! — хотелось зарыдать и навсегда запретить недомерку прикасаться к оружию, но Торин давно уже понял, что умение владеть мечом далеко не всегда подразумевает ум. Так же как и благородство крови не всегда влечет за собой благородство души.

Он затолкал Бильбо в какой-то тупичок, где зловоние уже вовсе резало глаза, но главное, подслушать их было некому.

— Говори.

— Еще в стенах монастыря я составил несколько походных списков карт здешних мест, которые мне удалось найти. — Бильбо похлопал по кожаной сумке, с которой не расставался. — А мои новые… друзья указали мне еще пару ориентиров. — Тут Бильбо торжествующе развернул ту самую бумажку, которую с таким тщанием изучал, и за плечом Торина немедленно раздался такой звук, какой бывает от столкновения пары крепких лбов в боевых шлемах. — Они говорят, что нанимать провожатого не стоит — заведут к разбойникам в ущелье и перестреляют, а если и нет, так будут водить неделю и заломят втридорога. А до стен Святого Города можно дойти самим, дорога займет три ночи и два дня, это потому, что идти лучше вечерами и по утрам.

На сей раз Двалина пришлось хватать за плечо: верный друг вознамерился немедленно свести счеты с отцом Алатором, справедливо усмотрев в совете того некий подвох. Торин, однако, ничего такого позволять не намеревался и, поразмыслив, отправил Двалина на базар — охранять умника Бильбо, которому была доверена четверть общих денег. Оказалось, Гэндальфов сынок успел во время плавания худо-бедно научиться местному наречию, и Торину оставалось только подосадовать, что сам о том не подумал. О бое помышлял. О добыче. О том, чтобы избыть черную ярость, тлеющую в глубине души. А не о том, чем накормить своих людей в пути по чужой недоброй земле.

Теперь они шли к Иерусалиму, и добродушный Бомбур вовсю расхваливал Бильбо, догадавшегося купить на всех отрезов тонко выделанной местной ткани, и вправду хорошо защищавшей лицо от палящего солнца, мелкой пыли и невыносимо приставучих мух.

Торин отвернулся от раздражающих гор, остававшихся все такими же далекими, и нашел взглядом своего оруженосца. Бильбо беззаботно шагал впереди, так и не надев кольчуги, да еще и умудрялся на ходу рассматривать какие-то записи, удивительным образом не спотыкаясь. Солнце, напоминавшее расплавленную болванку в кузне, быстро опускалось за море, и это значило, что сейчас они сделают привал. Конечно, показывать этого Торин не намеревался, но и ему очень хотелось наконец стянуть с себя доспех и смыть грязь и пот.

— Здесь-то, наверное, воды уж точно не будет, — вздохнул Балин, явно ожидая, что Бильбо что-нибудь да ответит.

— Там вода! — пухлая рукауказала куда-то в сторону моря. — Там и заночуем, у меня вот тут… — И Бильбо пробормотал что-то, неведомым образом разбирая значки местного наречия, начертанные на грубой карте. Торин с усмешкой подумал, что многие из святых отцов, оставшихся в родной стороне, сочли бы этот язык и вовсе кознями извечного врага человеческого рода, а бумагу повелели бы сжечь, да еще и епитимью бы наложили за соприкосновение со скверной. Ему самому было совершенно все равно, благие или злые эти диковинные письмена, если в результате у его людей будет вода и безопасный ночлег. Наверное, из него никудышный воин за веру.

Они остановились под арочной стеной какого-то строения, тянущегося вдоль моря едва ли не сколько видел глаз. Кили и Фили, самые молодые, тут же принялись стучать по стене, вслух гадая, что же тут раньше было. Где-то тихо журчала вода, но ручейка не было видно.

— Ты говорил, что тут будет источник? — поинтересовался Торин, стаскивая проклятый шлем.

— Это не источник! — Глаза Бильбо сверкали восторгом. — Это целый акведук, полный чистой проточной воды, которую несут горные реки. Надо только забраться наверх, на эту стену. Боюсь, правда, что его строили язычники, но что нам до того?

Дружину такие мелочи уж точно не смущали, и, подбадривая себя непристойными шуточками, они полезли по камням, подсаживая друг друга и обдирая ладони. Позеленевшее каменное русло, полное влаги, показалось истинным чудом, куда там тишине храмов и благословениям таких, как отец Алатор.

После, когда солнце совсем скрылось и наступила беззвездная душная ночь, они все поели полосок сушеного мяса и местной острой пасты из бобов и устроились с подветренной стороны на отдых.

— Так что это за сооружение такое, Бильбо? — Ори сверкнул в темноте глазами.

— Говорят, много лет назад в здешних местах был правитель, столь же просвещенный, сколь и жестокий. И он заложил в песках у моря прекрасный город, в котором были и дворцы, и сады, и храмы, и гавань, где корабли едва не сталкивались крутыми бортами, потому что всем хотелось привезти свои товары и подружиться с могущественным повелителем. Но разве может такой город существовать без воды? И тогда он повелел воде бежать с гор, минуя пески и камни, и те, кто служили ему, сумели построить эту стену и так изогнуть русло, что вода течет сама, и для того не нужен никакой механизм. А еще, говорят, этот желоб выложен изнутри остывшим пламенем гор, что при соприкосновении с водой становится тверже металла, не дает воде портиться от жары и отгоняет от нее лихорадку…

Голос Бильбо звучал и звучал, Торин перестал улавливать смысл и принялся прислушиваться к ветру и песку, шепчущим что-то в щелях старых камней. Он подумал, что не разберет ни слова, ведь он не знает местного наречия, но потом ему показалось, что он слышит давно забытую колыбельную, которую напевала их старая нянька. Костра они не разводили, боясь привлечь ненужное внимание к маленькому отряду, но шитье на плаще Бильбо все равно хищно отсверкивало в темноте, словно золотой клинок.

Его, Торина, дракон был далеко, и даже если путь к нему лежит через пустынные пески и древние камни, над которыми плывет зыбкое марево жара, то он все равно пройдет его.

Бильбо продолжал рассказывать.


End file.
